Failed
by Rinslet
Summary: “How could you ever think of saving me? I am already corrupted beyond all redemption.” He thrust his blade deeper into her pale flesh, earning a wince. “Even demon has wings…that can help them elevate over their sins…” KuroTomo oneshot AU


A/N: Another one-shot –smile- Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS, it rightfully belongs to the talented group CLAMP.

English is not my first language, so forgive me if I make mistakes…

**Summary: **"How could you ever think of saving me? I am already corrupted beyond all redemption." He thrust it deeper into her pale flesh, earning a wince. "Even demon has wings…that can help them elevate over their sins…" one-shot AU

* * *

_Failed  
by Rinslet_

- - -

In Hell, he was known as the playboy Prince. In the Human World, he was known as Kurogane, a multi-billionaire guy who spent recklessly on parties, women and all the stuff rich boys usually want. In Heaven, he was known as the angel who fell too low to be recovered.

He was already corrupted beyond any hope of redemption.

Every angel agreed upon this, except for one.

One stood up against their quick judgment and demanded to be sent to save him. Unlike the other angels, no golden hair adorned her head, no golden eyes blessed her view and no white feathers sprouted from her back. Her hair was ebony, silky, rich and straight until it curled at the end. Her eyes were the color of amethyst and her skin was fair and porcelain-like. She was the result of a union between a mortal and God's creature of purity; her name was Tomoyo.

And so before the Council of the Eight Seraphim, they agreed to send her to the Human World to pose as a normal human called Tomoyo Daidouji.

* * *

It wasn't long before he noticed her presence in his midnight club. 

Her calm pace, her aura which she didn't bother to conceal, her beauty despite the contradictory to the angel's feature and last of all, her eyes.

She stood out from the rest who drowned themselves in alcohol, walking pass them as they didn't even seem to notice her presence. His fellow demons didn't even sense her, though her flesh was what usually appeals to demons of their kind. No worry, he can have her all for himself.

He was on the second level, looking down on her while she was down there, making her way up to him. He grinned and bared his little fangs before shooing away the women and the company at his sides. By the time they all descended the other stairs; she went up the opposite one.

He noticed that she bothered to leave her good ol' white robe and settled for a black deep V-line dress with a slit up to above her knees. Her back was also exposed and he saw the scars caused by her wings whenever she deployed them.

_She must have a death wish or no brain at all. Either way, this is her one-way trip in here._

This place was his sanctuary, the nest of the demons that traveled from Hell to the Human world.  
A kekkai (1) was settled around the perimeter that enabled angels to come in…and stay in. It was a forbidden place for creatures of the Light.

_This one might prove itself quite amusing._

_

* * *

_

She marched up the stairs with all the serenity she could muster. No one else knew of her presence except the Demon Lord that was somewhere in here. Though the room was dim and only the flashing lights illuminated her path, she knew exactly where he was. Even if she couldn't find him, he will seek her out, as all hunters do when a prey comes walking into their territory.

A few more steps…

_A few more steps until her demise; she had willingly come to save him. The reason was because…_

She elevated herself to his platform. Her calm eyes met his bloody fury one

_The reason was because…_

He approached her and put an arm on her smooth shoulder, stroking her delicate skin. She didn't even shiver, knowing this touch only too well…

* * *

"Well, what do I find here? An angel with a death wish?" he mocked. 

"The Lord granted me a chance to come to save you."

He laughed and shortened the gap between them with a mere pull. She didn't show any sign of resistance.

"Save me! What makes you think that you can save me?"

He pulled her to the sofa and pinned her shoulders down.

"I killed humans for the sheer pleasure of it. I abused women who had husbands and children. I mutilated little kids so that I could feed my minions with fresh blood. Also, I slaughtered thousands of your kin, even lured some into my clan."

Her face remained unfazed, even though he was getting dangerously closer.

"In all the three worlds, I am known as Death reincarnated. What makes you think that you of all people, a half-angel, could save me?"

He got up and reached for his sword. The blade had not been tainted yet with sacred blood. He wanted to test it on her. It would be a shame though, she was really a beauty. An ice beauty.

The tip of the blade touched her throat, and then went down, leaving a trail of blood. He stopped in between her lungs. She flinched a bit but still hadn't called forth anything.

"You can be saved…you just have to let me in…" she poked the place where his heart is supposed to be, if he ever had one.

This redemption talk started to get on his nerve. The tip of the blade penetrated her flesh, she held back a gasp.

"How could you ever think of saving me? I am already corrupted beyond all redemption." He thrust it deeper into her pale flesh, earning a wince.

Both of her hands trembling, she reached for each side of his face and held him gently. "Even demon has wings…that can help them elevate over their sins…"

He 'tch-ed' and didn't took another moment to hesitate.

_A final thrust, a final sigh; The Demon Lord had finally killed his prey. _

* * *

At that moment, his mind opened and memories raced at the surface. 

_A palace somewhere in feudal Japan…_

_A princess with a frustrating attitude…_

_A ritual for the Blue Moon rising…_

_A silver blade given to him…_

_A mocking laugh as he was sent to another world…_

_Allies in the search for feathers…_

Memories of his past life.

The Demon dropped down to one knee and held his head. His other hand discarded the sword and held up her limp body.

"Tomoyo-hime…"

He had failed his mission.

* * *

(1): barrier/ shield 

A/n: Ah, is this fic a bit confusing? Let's put it like this: The Tsu-Rc crew we know are all dead. They get reincarnated as angels or devils. And that's where the story starts off. Kurogane didn't remember being a human before and Tomoyo remembers him from the past...or something lie that. Hoe, I'm confusing myself. Anyway, hope that it clears up a bit.

I'll let you guys think on why Tomoyo wanted to save Kurogane at the cost of her own life.

Aaah Tomoyo-chan! you're still my number one fav. femal character!


End file.
